


Perfect Sight

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Leonard McCoy - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: You work for Bones, and much to your surprise, he has feelings for you. You get a promotion, taking you from the Enterprise, just to surprise him 6 months later.





	Perfect Sight

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

Walking into the medical bay, you were looking down at the notes you had taken throughout the day. Your tablet rested on the palm of your left hand, the middle finger on your right hand gently scrolling as needed. “Y/N.” Came the deep voice of your boss, Leonard McCoy. Although, according to the captain of the Enterprise, Kirk, he was Bones.

Looking up, you adjusted your glasses and smiled. “Yes?” You did your best to hide your attraction to the slightly older man, but always wondered if he just knew. He was extremely intelligent, and quite observant. Which was handy being the lead physician on the Enterprise.

“I’d like to you do a complete inventory before you’re done for the day.” He told you simply.

Blinking, you nodded. “Of course.” Not like you could tell him ‘no’, and it wasn’t like anything could happen, either. Not only did you work for him, but you thought that he had a thing with someone from another department.

Bones grinned at you, making you blush lightly. “Thank you, Y/N/N.” He said sincerely.

“Is there anything else you’d like?” You asked, glancing at your tablet for a moment, then back up at him.

“Order whatever’s needed.”

Your eyebrows went up. “ _Really_?” You were surprised at that. Normally that’s something he did, not you.

He chuckled lightly. “I’m sure. Send me the figures when everything’s done.” 

* * *

 

You were sitting at your desk in the back of the medical bay, rechecking the data from the inventory, your eyes moving over the numbers quickly. The last thing you wanted was to make a mistake, especially when people depended on these goods. “Y/N.” Bones chuckled when you jumped.

Looking up, you sat back, giving him a shy smile. “Bones.” You flirted bravely. Something that you never did. A hue settled over your features again as you took off your glasses and let out a small sigh. “Seriously, I’m so looking into getting these eyes fixed next time we dock.” You sighed, putting them back on.

“Actually, uh, I think they suit you.” He told you, walking in a bit. “You should keep them.”

You chuckled lightly. “I’ll consider it.” You’d never heard that much before. “What can I do for you?” Crossing your legs under your desk, you laced your fingers together on your lap.

Bones turned, shutting the door gently. “I actually wanted to speak with you.” He told you, his dark eyes going back to you. “ _Nothing_ bad! I promise!” He chuckled lightly at the worried look on your face, watching you let out a breath as you relaxed.

Licking your lips, you nodded. “Good. Was worried I’d messed something up!” You loved your job, and would hate to think of failing.

He shook his head. “Of course not. You’re exceptional at what you do.” He corrected you, now standing in front of your desk. “So, um…” Your eyebrows went up. Never had you seen Bones flustered, and you’d known him a few years at this point. His hands were on his hips, pacing slightly. He was always witty, and cool under pressure.

You stood up, moving around the desk. Leaning against it, your hands were on either side of you. “You know you can tell me anything.” You said gently. “I’m your friend as well as employee.” Your gut was twisting, wanting more.

“ _Shit_.” He breathed, shocking you once more. “Okay, there’s a policy in place that….we can’t see each other because you work for me.” Bones glanced at you, and you gave him a small nod. “Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but there’s something between us.”

Nodding, you smiled. “You’re almost never wrong.” You teased him lightly.

He laughed. “Good. You’ve been promoted.” Bones blurted out.

“Promoted?” You asked, wanting to be sure that you’d heard correctly. “Are you promoting me because I’ve earned it, or because we’re attracted to each other?” Rising in your field was your goal, of course, but because you worked hard.

His eyes met yours. “Actually, it was Kirk’s choice. I did plan to talk to him when we docked, but he approached me.” Bones told you. “Despite him appearing like he doesn’t pay much attention at times, he goes.” He chuckled. “It does mean that there’s nothing holding us back.” He blushed ever so slightly, making you smile. “If that’s something you’d like.”

Standing up straight, you moved to face him. “I’d actually  _really_ like that.” You smiled.

* * *

 

It had been six months since you’d been assigned your new post- head of another medical bay on another ship. While you were able to keep in contact with Bones, not being able to feel him against you was maddening. Moving through the halls of Star Fleet, your ponytail swung slightly.

Your heart was hammering in your chest, your strides long and smooth. The USS Enterprise was set to leave in just thirty minutes, and you needed to be on that ship. Without Bones spotting you. Kirk was in on it, as well, and promised to try to keep him distracted.

Licking your lips, you smiled when you saw your destination in sight. Bones was nowhere in sight, and you hoped that meant he was elsewhere on the ship. Spock was standing at the end of the ramp, greeting the other crew members as they moved on board. “Y/N?” He asked, enquiring as to what you were doing there.

“I’ve been reassigned. Kirk is well aware.” You explained. “Bones is not. Now, I’d like to slip on board before he sees me.”

“I’m assuming you’d like to surprise him with your presence?” Spock asked.

Chuckling, you nodded. “That I would.” There were a few possible choices for you to choose from when it came to hiding places.

“Use my bunk.” He told you simply, nodding you on board. Being around Kirk had softened him ever so slightly.

“Why thank you, Spock.” You told him before rushing up the ramp. 

* * *

 

As soon as you knew that the ship was well on it’s way, you slipped out of Spock’s bunk and snuck through the Enterprise, towards the medical bay. Walking through the door, you noted that Bones was nowhere to be seen. Which meant he was likely on the bridge with Kirk, arguing over something petty. The thought made you chuckle to yourself.

Hearing the door shut behind you, you slipped off your glasses and placed them just so on his desk. Once you were satisfied, you moved carefully, making sure not to knock anything over. Finding the supply closet, you slipped inside, thankful Bones kept things neat.

You didn’t have to wait all that long to hear him walk in, grumbling about Kirk and his immaturity. It was difficult not to giggle. He made the same face whenever Kirk was involved, and you thought it was adorable.

“What the hell?” He paused, his complaints about Kirk slipping from his mind. Reaching down, he picked up your glasses carefully. “Y/N/N?” He looked around, hope written all over his face. When they’d docked, he had been disappointed when he couldn’t spend that time with you. You had been tied up elsewhere. “Babe?” He looked under his desk, holding the side of your glasses carefully, not wanting to let them go. While you were beautiful to him with or without them, he’d be lying if he said they didn’t do something for him.

Biting your lip, you heard his footsteps approaching your hiding place. A grin spread on your face as the doors opened. Your arms went around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. “I missed you!” You breathed against his lips.

Bones laughed, moving to slip your glasses on your face gently. “What are you doing here?” He asked, resting his hands on your hips. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m ecstatic to see you, but I thought that you were on another ship?” He had a slightly confused look on his face. The same one he got when trying to figure out a difficult problem or puzzle.

“Well, when on leave, I requested to new post.” You started. “I’ve done so impressively that I was given my choice. I gave them an alternative.” He cocked an eyebrow. “You’re now looking at your…partner of sorts. I’m now your equal.”

Wrapping his arms around you, he lifted you slightly, turning the two of you. “You are good.” He told you, pride in his eyes. “Wait, why does this have Kirk dripping all over this?” 

The door had opened sometime in your excitement. “Well, not  _all_ over…” Kirk smirked, taking a bite of his apple. He was leaning against the wall, amused. “I did have a hand in this, but mostly sneaking her aboard.” Kirk made a finger gun, pointing at Bones and making a clicking noise. “Least I can do.”

“For what?” Bones asked, curious.

Kirk shrugged, acting like it was nothing. “A little of this, a little of that.” Winking, he pushed off, standing straight. “Have fun.” He chuckled, walking back out.

Bones looked back at you. “I learned not to question him too much.” He chuckled.

“Enough about Kirk.” Grabbing the front of his uniform, you pulled him close, kissing him. His hand cupped the back of your head, his fingers slowly tangling in your hair. He deepened the kiss, smiling into it as you softly moaned. “I’ve missed you.” You panted, your lips barely leaving his.

Turning the two of you, he walked you to his desk until you were against it. “Mmm, I can tell.” He kissed over your jaw. Your head went back and to the side slightly.

Your eyes fluttered close at the feeling of his breath on your skin. “Babe…” You breathed. “Might want to lock the door.”

He nipped your neck, enjoying how you giggled. “I guess.” He groaned, standing up and adjusting himself. As you watched him move to the door, you reached down and unzipped your boots before pulling them off, letting them hit the floor with a light ‘thud’. Bones turned once the door was locked, a small red light indicating it.

“Now get over here, doctor.” Reaching down, you gripped the bottom of your dress and slowly lifted it. “I think I need an exam.”

“Oh, really?” He unzipped his shirt slightly before pulling it over his head, tossing it to the side.

Nodding, you pulled the dress over your head, leaving you in your bra and underwear. “Really.” You chuckled lightly. “Know any good doctors?”

Bones moved to stand between your legs, his pants partially undone. “I think I could give it a shot. I’ve been told I’m pretty good.” His warm hands moved up your sides, towards your back. Kissing you, his fingers smoothly, and quickly, unfastened your bra. His fingers trailed down your arms as he moved the straps down, exposing your bare chest to him. The article of clothing was forgotten as soon as he let it go.

Gripping his hips, you pressed your chest against his, enjoying how his skin felt against yours. Your hands worked on ridding him of his pants, pushing them down as much as you could. Gripping his erection, you bit his lip as he groaned. “Fuck.” You breathed.

“Soon.” He chuckled lightly, moving down, his mouth going your nipple. You gasped as his tongue flicked over the small nub. “Promise.” He repeated the action on the other side, palming the previous breast.

Running your fingers through his hair, you gave it a small tug. “Please, Leo…” You breathed, his dark eyes looking up at you, full of lust. Rarely did you call him that, making every time you did hit him.

Standing, his lips crashed against yours, his hands gripping the sides of your underwear. You gripped his shoulder with one hand, and placed the other on the table. Lifting your hips, you felt the fabric slip over your thighs. Once they were on your calves, you wiggled your legs slightly, the small piece of fabric falling to the floor.

Bones leaned forward, pushing you on your back. You bent your leg, placing the bottom of your foot on the edge of the desk. Rocking your hips against him, you whimpered, needing him. Bones groaned against your lips, reaching between them and lining himself up. He pulled away just enough to look into your eyes as he slid into you slowly. Your eyes closed slowly, moaning his name.

He buried his face in your neck, pulling out before he thrust into you. “Oh, Y/N.” He rolled his hips, pushing in as deep as he could, your nails digging into his shoulders.

“Leo.” You moved your hips with his as well as you could. As he felt you inching towards your climax, he sped up his thrusts, both of you panting and moaning. “I-I’m close.” You clung to him.

“Cum for me.” He panted in your ear. “Let me feel you.” His voice was low, adding to your pleasure.

Wrapping your legs around him, you arched your back, clenching around him. Your head was thrown back, your eyes shut. As he kept moving through your orgasm, you whimpered, eager to feel him fill you. It had been too long.

His lips moved over your neck and collarbone as his movements became erratic. “Oh, baby.” He groaned, holding his hips flush against yours as he pulsed. Your hearts were both beating quickly, a thin sheen of sweat covering both of you. “I love you.” He breathed, kissing over your jaw tenderly.

“I love you.” You smiled, cupping his cheeks and kissing him gently. “I have good news, too.”

Bones cocked an eyebrow, looking at you, curious. “What’s that? I mean, besides you being by my side now.” He grinned.

Your thumb brushed over his cheek, your eyes locked with his. “I’m pregnant.” You breathed, suddenly nervous.

“Really?” He asked. You nodded, giggling as he kissed all over your face. “I’m gonna be a dad?” He laughed, pulling you up. “I’m gonna be a dad!”

Your arms were around his neck as you laughed. “We’re gonna have a baby!” You couldn’t wait.


End file.
